


Once upon a time, they met an alien

by ckret2



Series: Red Sprite & the Golden Ones (Rodorah slowburn oneshots) [8]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Ghidrama, Internal Conflict, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Triangles, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: So, Ghidorah’s decided to give up on global destruction and stay on a backwater little planet because they met an alien and got all hot-and-bothered for him. Or, rather, becauseIchigot all hot-and-bothered.The thing is, though, this isn’t the first time one of them’s fallen for an alien—and it turned out very differently last time. And—on San's behalf—Ni isn’t ready to forgive Ichi for that.





	Once upon a time, they met an alien

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 7.
> 
> This is part of an ongoing series of Rodorah one-shots. If you haven’t read the others, here’s all the context you need: Ichi’s developed a crush on Rodan; San/Kevin is neutral but intrigued; but Ni is very opposed to this turn of events. This fic finally gets into why Ni’s opposed. Links to the other fics are in the source at the bottom of this post.

Once upon a time, they met an alien who was nothing like them and yet somehow so similar.

Like them, he could fly. Like them, he had golden scales. Like them, he was powerful and violent. Like them, he ended worlds. Like them, he was a weapon.

Unlike them, he had one head. He had sickles for hands and feet, spinning blades protruding from his flesh. His hide was made of metal. He had machinery instead of eyes. But the things that made him strange were beautiful too.

Their throat twisted in knots when they saw him. They wanted to stay near him, wanted to keep him, wanted to change the lonely ash-and-cinders way they lived so that he could be a part of their life.

The knot they felt when they were around him was in Third's throat.

First convinced them that they couldn't afford to bring something else into their life. They could only afford to hold onto each other. First said that if they got too attached, the grief could destroy them when they lost him—and eventually, they _would_ lose him. Third had argued; but Second had, unhappily, agreed with First's reasoning. Third fought, persuaded, _pleaded_—then gave in.

And so they flew off for a faraway star without telling the alien. They never saw him again.

Eventually, Third stopped crying.

###

Now, they'd just met an alien who was nothing like them and yet somehow so similar.

Like them, he could fly. Like them, he had broad wings instead of arms. Like them, he was strong and courageous. Like them, he stirred storms when he flew. Like them, he was a fighter.

Unlike them, he had one head. He had lava instead of electricity in his heart, fire edging his wings. His hide was made of stone. His eyes were inscrutably alien. But the things that made him strange were beautiful too.

Their throat twisted in knots when they saw him. They wanted to stay near him, wanted to keep him, wanted to change the lonely ash-and-cinders way they lived so that he could be a part of their life.

The knot they felt when they were around him was in First's throat.

First said he wanted him, _couldn't_ let him go just yet. First said he couldn't help himself and couldn't stop it. He knew the risks to them if they lost him, and eventually they _would_ lose him—therefore they should keep him close for every precious moment they could, because they wouldn't be able to later. When Third offered First rationalizations for why they could keep him, they were the same rationalizations he'd tried to use when it had been Third's throat that was knotted up—the rationalizations that First and Second had torn apart and tossed to the side. But this time First accepted them and agreed.

And so here they were, slowing, stopping, when they should have been speeding up to burn down this world. Here they were, making excuses, rationalizing why they could make this sacrifice—why it was better for them if they kept this little alien close to their side as long as they could.

Second wondered that First and Third didn't feel the bile in Second's throat burning theirs too. Maybe it couldn't squeeze past the knot First felt whenever he looked at their red sprite.

This was a change to their official position, wasn’t it? Everything that had once been forbidden was fine now. If they wanted someone, they could have him. It was perfectly acceptable. But too bad about the one Third wanted. He might still live somewhere out there; but they weren't going to go look for him, because the red sprite couldn't follow and they weren't leaving the red sprite. How unfortunate.

Hypocrisy, weakness, selfishness, greed, self-destruction, short-sightedness— Being self-centered was so much worse a crime when you were physically attached to two other selves. How could First live with himself, after what he'd done to Third? How could he forgive himself?

Because Second didn't know if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/186133166822/once-upon-a-time-they-met-an-alien). Reblogs/comments there are appreciated (as are comments here)!


End file.
